deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Historical Battles/Wars/Massacre
Every warrior in history must have had some fighting experience to classify them as warriors. The warriors that are famous world wide were involved in some of the greatest battles of human history. American/Indian Wars Battle of Little Big Horn Greek/Persian Wars Battle of Thermopalye Battle of Marathon Ninja Assassinations Golden Age of Piracy Crusades Wars of the Mongol Empire Conquest of China Conquest of Persia Invasion of India Despite the prolonged war against Indian's warriors like the Rajput, the Mongol Empire eventually gave up their invasions when their empire was at risk of falling apart. Invasion of Japan Mongols attempt to invade Japan against their Samurai warriors. The Samurai focused on killing the Mongols on their boats before they made landfall and used their horseback archery. Invasion of Vietnam Similar to the wars of Indochina in the 20th century, the superpower of the Mongols were defeated by the smaller Vietnamese forces because of superior tactics. Battle of Kalka River Red Turban Rebellion Ming Warriors rebel against the established Mongol Yuan Dynasty, forming the Ming Dynasty. World War I Arab Revolt World War 2 Western Front *Battle of France *Invasion of Normandy *Battle of the Bulge *Battle at Iwo-Jima Battle of Bir Hakeim Eastern Front *The Burma Campaign *Battle of Kohima *Battle of Imphal Pacific War The Troubles Dissident Irish Republican Campaign A continuation of The Troubles, although less intense since the PIRA declared ceasefire. Other IRA cells continue the fight but with less impact and casualties. Afghan War Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan Called "Soviet's Vietnam War" as the Soviet Army lost to a smaller army in a long and expensive war. War On Terror/US War in Afghanistan The Afghan War is the longest war declared by the USA. In response to the 9/11 terrorist attacks, the US army invade Afghanistan, owned at the time by Al Qaeda's ally the Taliban government. However many note that the Taliban themselves were not responsible and that Bin Laden was found in Pakistan and born a Saudi Arabian. Although a new government has replaced the Taliban government, the Taliban still exist as a terrorist group. This war is highly controversial due to the length of the war, the war crimes commited by the US army, and the unpopularity of the new Afghan government that many believe is more of a US puppet government than an independent government. The USA plan to leave the majority of their forces by 2014 but will continue to keep a few thousand troops behind and have an official millitary alliance with Afghanistan. The Afghan army currently is having trouble financing their large army and will be forced to downsize as the US army withdraws, while the Taliban are growing in numbers and support. Like the Soviet Invasion, the Taliban used superior tactics and gurellia fighting to survive the larger and more powerful US army for over a decade. University of Texas Massacre Munich Massacre Lufthansa Flight 181 Wars of Alexander the Great Conquest of Persia American Gang Wars Saint Valentine's Day massacre War On Drugs An American 'war' on drug cartels of Latin America. This crackdown lead to the downfall of the Medelin Cartel and killed Pablo Escobar. Bank Robberies and battles involving Bank Robbers Northfield, Minnesota Robbery A disasterous raid by the Jesse James Gang. The citizens of the town armed themselves against the Jesse James Gang, overwelming them and killing or capturing some of their members. Assassination of Jessie James Spanish Conquest of the Aztec Empire and Latin America *Siege of Tenochtitlan Somali Civil War Operation Ocean Shield A NATO lead international crackdown on Somali Piratcy. Indochina Wars First Indochina War Vietnam War Warriors- South Vietnam, US Army, South Korea vs Viet Cong, North Vietnam, Pathet Lao, Khmer Rouge *Tet Offensive Khmer Rouge Cambodian Genocide Warriors- Pol Pot and the Khmer Rouge Cambodian–Vietnamese War Warriors- Khmer Rouge vs Vietnam People's Army *Ba Chuc Massacre- The Khmer Rouge invaded Ba Chuc, Vietnam and massacred over 3000 Vietnamese. Many believe this would lead to the Vietnamese invasion of Cambodia about 7 months later. *Vietnam invasion of Cambodia- Vietnam sucessfully captures the capital of Cambodia in only 2 weeks. Pol Pot is removed from power but continues to fight against the Vietnamese as a terrorist group. Roman Wars Hunnic Conquests Persian Conquests Fall of Babylon Wu/Chu War The war that Sun Tzu lead against the superpower of Chu that threatened to invade his country. Chu outnumbered Wu forces at most 10 to 1 but Sun Tzu's strategies allowed his smaller army to invade Chu and destroy their army. Battle of Boju Second Punic Wars Battle of Cannae Battle of Zama Hannibal's war elephants were easily countered by General Scipio of Rome, who created wide gaps in his lines that the feral Elephants ran through with minimal damage. Hannibal commited suicide shortly after this loss, ending the Carthaginian Empire. This was Hannibal's only loss in a battle, and was only possible by Scipio's experience in fighting Hannibal in the past. American Revolution *Battle of Yorktown *The Slaughter of the Hessians *Battle of Baton Rouge *Battle of Bunker Hill Napoleonic Wars *Battle of Austerlitz *The Russian campaign Norman conquest of England *Battle of Fulford *Battle of Stamford Bridge *Battle of Hastings Hundred Years' War *Siege of Orleans Korean War Iraqi Wars Iran-Iraq War *Al-Anfal Campaign Persian Gulf War US Invasion of Iraq A recently ended invasion that dethroned and executed dictator Saddam Hussein. Despite this, the US invasion was highly controversial since it was motivated by the removal of WoMDs that never existed, affected millions of Iraqi civillians in a negative way and lasted almost 9 years. There is much debate over if the fall of Saddam was a good thing as Iraq still faces terrorism that grew after the fall of Saddam's totaltarism regime. Spanish–American War Mexican Revolution Possible/Fictional Wars World War 3/The Second Korean War According to the Rangers/NKSOF episode, North Korea could spark a World War 3 if they invade South Korea. American troops are currently stationed in South Korea to assist their ally if war is declared. According to the epsode, these are South Korea's possible allies- *United States of America *Japan *New Zealand *Australia *France *Great Britian And North Korea's possible allies- *People's Republic of China *Russia *Iran Technically the original Korean War was never declared over and both countries have entered multiple skirmishes throughout the years of cease fire. Films of Vampires vs Humans Films and Media of Zombies vs Humans Night of the Living Dead *Outcome of main survivors- all die or turn into zombies *Horde size- a couple dozen *Future of Zombies- small hordes killed by human militias *Human Civilization- easily survived, only small towns effected *Noticable Zombies- Bill Hinzman's "Cemetery Zombie"/ half of the survivors/ Karen Cooper Dawn of the Dead Day of the Dead *Outcome of main survivors- many die, uncertain ending *Horde size- over 60, larger numbers in cities *Future of Zombies- zombies still exist in great numbers worldwide *Human Civilization- film begins with no nearby cities with human life *Noticable Zombies- Bub (learns how to interact with humans, but is still hostile to most/ learns how to use pistols) The Return of the Living Dead *Outcome of main survivors- all die in a nuclear blast *Horde size- over 100, zombies formed from graveyard *Future of Zombies- all zombies killed by nuclear blast, only for newer zombies to rise in other graveyards *Human Civilization- the US millitary hides any evidence of zombies, civilization exists intact in sequals *Noticable Zombies- Tarman (a melted zombie)/ Freddy (infectee) *Zombie Abilities- Zombies are immune to death and can survive with damaged brains or heads. To kill a zombie, you must cremate them- but doing so would create acidic rain that creates more zombies. Shaun of the Dead *Outcome of main survivors- half die, half survive *Horde size- ranged from individuals to over 50 *Future of Zombies- surviving zombies enslaved by humans for manual labor or pets *Human Civilization- temporarily devistated, then returned to normal despite casualties *Noticable Zombies- some survivors/ Maggie and the "Hulking Zombie" *Zombie Abilities- these Zombies are significantly slower. It is possible to outsmart the zombies by pretending to be a zombie. It is possible to fight your way through the horde. It is also possible to domesticate or teach zombies. Left 4 Dead Series *Outcome of main survivors- one dies, most survive *Horde size- 1000s or more, though attack at most 100 at a time. *Future of Zombies- Still exist in large numbers. *Human Civilization- Only the millitary and some survivors exist. Surviving civilians are either immune to the contagious Zombie Virus or have protected themselves in a bunker. *Noticable Zombies- "Special Zombies" *Zombie Abilities- Normal Zombies can be killed like normal people. Zombies run at normal human speed. Category:Egyptian Wars